Educational materials/Chinese (Traditional)
(For other languages, see above link) Influenza Brochures & Fact Sheets Swine Flu, Pandemic Flu & Seasonal Flu *Pandemic Flu Planning Checklist for Individuals & Families (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Swine Flu Questions & Answers (Chicago Department of Public Health) *Swine Flu: What New Yorkers Need to Know (New York City Department of Health) *Swine Flu Fact Sheet: 豬流感 (Boston Public Health Commission) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Boston Public Health Commission) *While We Can't Predict, We Can Prepare (Los Angeles County Department of Public Health) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Los Angeles County Department of Public Health) *Comic Book: No Ordinary Flu (Public Health - Seattle & King County) *What Is Pandemic Influenza & What To Expect (Washington State Department of Health) *What To Do To Prepare (Washington State Department of Health) *Pandemic Flu planning checklist for individuals and families (Washington State Department of Health) *How to care for someone with influenza (Washington State Department of Health) *Family Health Information Sheet (Washington State Department of Health) *Things You Can Do to Protect Yourself From the Flu (San Mateo County Health Department) *Influenza (Bilingual w/English) (Health Information Translations) *Pandemic Flu: What it is & How to Prepare (Health Information Translations) *Home Care for Pandemic Flu (Health Information Translations) *What Is Pandemic Influenza (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Self-Care During an Influenza Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Facts About Influenza (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Staying Healthy During an Influenza Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Emergency Kit for Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Top 20 Ways to Prepare for a Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *What Is Influenza? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Influenza: Are You At Risk? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Is It the Flu, Or Just A Bad Cold? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Getting Ready For a Flu Pandemic (New Zealand Ministry of Health) *Your Guide to Preparing for Pandemic Flu (Environmental Training Center) *Precautionary Measures for Influenza (Hong Kong Centre for Health Protection) *Pandemic Flu (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Pandemic Flu: Important Information for You & Your Family (National Assembly of Wales) *Pandemic Flu: Important Information for You & Your Family (National Health Service for Scotland) *Flu Pandemic Guide (Singapore Ministry of Health) *Flu Pandemic Brochure (Singapore Ministry of Health) *H1N1 Frequently Asked Questions (Malaysia Ministry of Health) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Netherlands Ministry of Health, Welfare & Sport) *Pandemic Influenza (Malaysia Ministry of Health) *Influenza: Influenza Virus (Malaysia Ministry of Health) *What You Need to Know & Do If You Experience Signs & Symptoms of Influenza During a Pandemic Situation (Malaysia Ministry of Health) *Pandemic Influenza: Frequently Asked Questions (Malaysia Ministry of Health) *Pandemik Influenza: Penggunaan Penutup Mulut (Malaysia Ministry of Health) *Influenza: Are You At Risk? (Australia National Health & Medical Research Council) *Influenza Report (225-page medical textbook) (Flying Publisher, 2006) Avian Flu *Avian Influenza (Bird Flu) (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Bird Flu (Australia Department of Health & Ageing) *Avian Flu (National Assembly of Wales) *Avian_BC_web.pdf Avian Influenza (Malaysia Ministry of Health) *Avian Flu Facts (Refugee Health Information Network) Hygiene *Poster: Stop Germs, Stay Healthy! (Public Health - Seattle & King County) *Preventing the spread of influenza (Washington State Department of Health) *Brochure: Cover Your Cough (New York City Department of Health) *Poster: Cover Your Cough (For health care settings) (New York City Department of Health) *Poster: Cover Your Cough (For community settings) (New York City Department of Health) *在居家、工作地點與學校消滅病菌 (Stopping Germs at Home, Work & School (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *阻止致病的病菌傳播 (Stopping the Spread of Germs at Work) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Vaccination Is Not the Only Way To Help Prevent the Flu (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Healthy Habits Stop Germs At Home, Work & School (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Healthy Habits Stop Germs At Home, Work & School (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of boy) (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of boy) (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of girl) (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of girl) (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Flyer: Cover Your Cough (For health care settings) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Flyer: Cover Your Cough (For community settings) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster: Cover Your Cough (For health care settings) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster: Handwashing With Soap & Water (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Poster: Protect Yourself & Others From Influenza (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Stop the Spread of Flu Germs (New Zealand Ministry of Health) *Protect Yourself Against the Flu (Singapore Ministry of Health) *Safe to Eat (Singapore Ministry of Health) *Poster: Sharing Food (Singapore Ministry of Health) *Poster: Travel Tips (Singapore Ministry of Health) *Steps to Washing Hands (Adults) (Singapore Ministry of Health) *Tips for Safe Food Handling (Malaysia Ministry of Health) *Batuk/Ris_Batuk_BC_web.pdf Cover Your Cough (Malaysia Ministry of Health) Vaccine Information *Who Should Get A Flu Vaccination? (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Inactivated Influenza Vaccine (Immunization Action Coalition) *Live, Intranasal Influenza Vaccine (Immunization Action Coalition) Educational materials Educational materials Educational materials